The Three Dueling Dorks Sing Shoujo Style!
by Leahtheredpearlvoice
Summary: Yuma, Shark and Kaito lose a bet and end up singing in front of their friends... shoujo style! Rated T for paranoia.


**TRPV: I... don't know why I did this. I was listening to 'Kizuna' from Mermaid Melody (yes, i still watch that. sue me) and I thought ****_how about Yuma, Shark and Kaito lost a bet and ended up dressing up as Luchia, Hanon and Rina and sang_ _this_? **

**Yeah... I'm random... ****sorrynotsorry**

**(I suppose this is AU as in this, Shark and Rio were never Barians to begin with and therefore Nasch and Merag never existed)**

**And I will NEVER own Zexal. Although if i did, things would have been a lot happier. I don't own Mermaid Melody or the song and outfits used here.**

* * *

They couldn't believe it! Orbital and Obomi were actually in a relationship. A _**romantic **_relationship!

To say they were shocked would be an understatement. They were absolutely gobsmacked! But how? How was this possible?

Rio, Kotori and even Haruto smirked. "Game over, Ryoga," Rio deadpanned, which earned her a glare from Shark. Poor Yuma was on the verge of fainting!

"B-b-but... h-how are they...?" was all the WDC champion was able to utter due to his shock. Kaito would've glared if not for his brother's mere presence.

"Since when were they together?" he asked. Kotori and Haruto smiled innocently. "Alright, maybe we had a bit of an unfair advantage," Kotori stated.

Kaito couldn't help but glare at her. "What do you mean "unfair advantage"? he asked in an icy tone.

"Well... we knew they were secretly dating when we made the be-" Haruto explained.

"Hold up, WHAT?!" all three boys screamed in unison. "YOU THREE F***ING KNEW THAT FROM THE START?!"

Rio giggled and smirked. "Well, it's too late now!" she told them. "Hope your vocal cords are working. We even have your outfits ready! They were hell to find!"

The three of them left to get everything ready.

Yuma, Shark and Kaito were horrified. Singing was bad enough, but this is absolutely humiliating! But, a bet was a bet so...

Kaito sighed in defeat and headed in the direction of which the others had gone, followed closely by the younger boys.

*later*

Everyone had gathered at the courtyard of the Kamishiro mansion, wondering what was going on.

The area went dark and a spotlight shined upon Rio. 'This will be fun,' she thought.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and Astral," she announced. "I'm proud to present the 'Number Hunters' singing 'KIZUNA' by Lucia Nanami, Hanon Hôsho and Rina Tôin!"

There was a round of applause before the boys hesitantly took the stage.

And what a sight it was! All three were wearing dresses!

Yuma's one was white with pink ruffled straps, more pink ruffles on either side of the dress and three button-like things in the center. He was also wearing pink gloves which flared from the wrist and similar boots.

Shark was wearing a strapless dress which was mostly light blue with the exeption of the skirt, which was a darker shade of blue. His gloves and boots were the same as Yuma's except they were colored blue.

Kaito was wearing a long, light green, haiter-neck dress which had a slit on the side. His light green gloves reached his upper arms and had dark green cuffs at the end.

They were all anxiously holding their microphones.

'This outfit has too much pink!' thought Yuma.

'Why is my dress so small?' Shark annoyingly wondered.

'This dress would've been better without the slit,' Kaito mused.

They held the mocrophones anxiously, waiting for the music to start so that this would be over and done with.

The music started to play.

Needless to say, it sounded a bit too girly for their taste. 'Here goes nothing.'

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

_Itai hodo namida afureru shinkai no yoru o koe  
GARASU no suimen te o nobaseba hikari ni todoita_

Mieru mono dake ga kikoeru koe dake ga  
Subete janai koto ni kidzuite  
Shinjirareru mono hitotsu fueta  
Ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne

_ Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no kizuna kanjiteru _  
_ Dareka janakute kimi janakya dame _  
_ Setsunai hodo motometeru _  
_ Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni _  
_ Utagai nante yaburi suteyou _  
_ Katai kizuna o shinjite _

"Love Shower Pitch!" they shouted. Rio, Kotori, Haruto and practically everyone in the audience were laughing like mad. "Encore Wa Ikaga?!" (1)

* * *

**(1) That means "Would you like an encore?"**

**TRPV: And there's another boring oneshot. If you thought the ending was a bit rushed, sorry! It's just the excitement that my teacher is getting married thia Friday! *squeal* *cricket chirp* Sorry. Also, that means most likely no homework for a while so I'll probably have some time to write (if I don't fall asleep, that is!) Hope you guys enjoyed it! Later!**


End file.
